


A Beautiful Thing

by Nameless_Snowflake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, narry au, narry one shot, vampire narry, vampire!Harry, vampire!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Snowflake/pseuds/Nameless_Snowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are vampires. Niall is stressed. Harry wants to cheer him up. They go to an abandon house and Harry describes how beautiful Niall is.</p><p> </p><p>Narry one shot. Fluff. Based of a tumblr post I found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Thing

Niall closed his eyes after sighing for what seems like the umpteenth tonight. He was restless. Stressed. 1:15 in the freaking morning and he's still wide awake. He busted his ass studying a few hours back. Exams are coming up and he couldn't be more stressed about it. He was sure he was going to pass with a decent grade but just to be sure he set his alarm an hour earlier than usual in order to study in the morning. He's starting to regret it considering that he's still awake.

The blonde vampire is usually really mellow before exams. It didn't bother him. Not to mention exams are only a week away. But considering he failed his last exam, his parents had had enough and wanted him to get higher grades on all his classes. He was doing so good. Until, Maths. Ugh, how he hated that class. So he seriously started cracking the books and studied. He needed to pass this exam. His parents threatened to take away his car. No car means no meeting up with Harry. Not that his parents approved of. Yet Niall is still best friends with the cheeky vampire.

They became best friends the first day of school. Niall was the shy little kid that sat by himself at a table coloring. When he asked his teacher if he could drink the juice his mother made for him. The teacher was fine with it as long as he didn't make a mess. The small blonde boy opened the cap of his bottle and not a second later a brunette head of curls snapped up from the play area. He sniffed the air, familiar with the smell. 

Harry smiled and went over to Niall, pulling a chair with him, and sat close to the blonde. Niall looked slightly startled but more confused as to why the curly haired boy sat next to him. Harry introduced himself and asked if he can have a sip of Niall's juice. Niall's eyes widen and shook his head frantically. Harry just giggled and said it was okay, that his mother made the same juice Niall had. The juice was mixed in with blood, still containing juice in order to disguise the smell of the blood with its fruity scent. Niall handed Harry his juice, making Harry smile. Thus a friendship was born. (Also a small little crush on the Harry, but shhh)

Niall smiled at the memory and then rubbed the back of his neck, groaning as he turned to lay on his side. He thought this position would be more comfortable. It didn't help. Maybe a warm bloodbag would though. Niall can feel his fangs slowly start to grow in his gums. He rans his tongue over them gently, stopping in his left fang and touched the tip gently. He shrugged off the duvets, his feet hitting the cold hardwood floor. 

As he was getting up towards the door, the last thing he would expect was to hear the sound of rustling and groans at his window. Soon enough, the window was being opened and in came in a tall lanky figure. Tripping when his foot got caught on the windowsill.

"Ow." The mess a limbs groaned. Landing on the ground in a hard thud.

"You deserved it." Niall commented, knowing who the figure was. With his special ability to be able to see in the dark. He can see that it was his best friend of many years.

"Heyyyy..." Harry pouted knowing Niall can see him perfectly in the dark. 

Still that didn't stop Niall from turning on the light though. Harry hissed lightly, baring his fangs and clawing his hand at Niall. Much something a cat would do. 

"Idiot." Niall rolled his eyes, turned the lights back off knowing Harry was going to ask him to do so eventually.

"Sweets." Harry smirked, throwing in that nickname that he uses on Niall. Niall usually tells Harry not to call him that, though he secret loves it, not he would ever admit it to Harry. 

"What are you doing here?" Niall questioned, putting one hand on his hip. The curly brunette gave him a lopsided smile, one of his dimples showing, and stood up. He brushed off the 'dust' and made his way over to Niall. 

"Thought I would come see you, Sweets." Harry smiled, showing his dimples fully, that made Niall shiver slightly.

"At 1:20 in the morning?" Niall arched a brow with an unimpressed tone in his voice.

"Niall, we are creatures of the night." Harry said, showing Niall his fangs, bring his face closer to the blonde. Niall's breathe hitched. His ocean blue eyes glancing down at his lips and back to Harry's emerald ones. Every time Harry showed Niall his fangs, it just does something to him that he can't explain. 

"We should be roaming the night! You know walking through dark alleys and scaring people till they shit their pants. Like we use to!" Harry spoke with excitement in his voice.

"Harry..." Niall started, pinching lightly the bridge of his nose. "It's late. And we have school tomorrow. Not to mention my parents are home. And if they find you here, my dad wouldn't hesitate driving a stake through your heart."

"But your parents love me!" Harry bounced lightly on his feet.

"Harry, my parents hate you. They think you're a bad influence. Which you are!" Niall pushed the taller lads chest lightly with his hand. Harry has gotten Niall in trouble numerous amount of times, pulling some shenanigan.

Niall's parents didn't like Harry. At all. The brunette came from a family of powerful vampires. There are stories about how the Styles have slaughtered villages dated back to hundreds of years ago. Harry's father, Des, use participate in the acts. He use to lore women and feast on them. But that was ages ago, long before WW2. He then decided to settle down. Once he was married to his love, Anne, Des tried to clean up the Styles name and became a lawyer. Hoping maybe that would be a start.

The Horans were a powerful family too, but unlike the Styles back then they were more discreet when they would feed on people, didn't leave such big of a mess. Then, about thirty years back, Bobby met Maura. They settles down and started a family. 

They mostly didn't care about the Styles family. Didn't bother to associate with them. That's until their second son befriended the second child of the Styles, Harry. They met in the first day of school and became inseparable since then. And Niall's parents didn't like it, not one bit. 

'That boy is trouble. He's just like his father' Bobby would lecture Niall. Niall would usually just roll his eyes. He still stays friends with Harry, knowing that his father is wrong about the curly haired vampire.

Harry's grin grew bigger as Niall walked pass him towards his bed.

"But yet you still love me." Harry teased, following the small boy. (You have no idea...)

"Unfortunately." Niall groaned, sitting at the edge of the bed. Harry pretended to look offended. 

"Why are you here?" Niall yawned softly. He was getting tired now. Vampires maybe creatures of the night, but they do need some sleep.

"You sounded stressed over the phone. Thought I would come over and cheer you up!" Harry spoke eagerly, sitting down next to him.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Niall arched a brow at him, making Harry's grin grow bigger, if that's possible.

"I want to take you somewhere." Harry scooted closer to Niall, too close. His breath was hitting Niall lightly in his face. Their faces were only centimeters apart. He kept glancing down at Harry's lips, pushing down the urge to press his own lips against them. Boy, if Niall could blush he would've been beet red by now.

"No thank you." Niall shook his, scooting away from the taller lad. "I'm stressed enough as it. I really don't need to get in trouble pulling some stunt, especially in the middle of the night."

"Oh come on, please." Harry pouted, widen his eyes a bit. Niall really hated when Harry uses that face, knowing that he can make Niall almost anything just with that face.

"Damn you Styles. Fine!" 

Harry chuckled, then grabbed Niall's face and pressed a big wet kiss on his cheek, making Niall's stomach do backflips. Harry jumped up from the bed and walked to the window with a skip in his step.

He opened it and turned to Niall, who was still on the bed. "Ya coming?"

"Y-yeah." Niall's voice cracked before clearing his throat. He grabbed his grey jumper and quickly slipped on these one shoes.

"Ready?" Harry asked, climbing on the windowsill, ready to jump off.

"Yeah." Niall answered putting on his jumper over his white t-shirt. Harry was still there, crouched on the windowsill, his big hand gripping onto the wall. "Haz?"

"Yeah?"

"Jump."

"Get on my back." Harry turned his head to look at Niall.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Sweets." Harry smiled at the small boy behind him. 

"Harry just jump." Niall rolled his eyes. "I've done this before. Remember?"

"Yeah but still you-"

"Christ Harry." Niall didn't even let Harry finish before pushing him of the window. The Cheshire vampire landing on the ground with loud thud. Niall chuckled slightly before jumping out and landed lightly on his feet.

"That wasn't nice." Harry pouted crossing his arms like a small child. How could Niall's father think this boy is dangerous. Niall rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time tonight and help the tall lanky boy off the ground. 

"Where are we going?" Niall asked, watching Harry brush actual dust off his skinny jeans this time.

"Some where special. Come on." Harry grabbed on to Niall's small hand and pulled him towards his car. Again if Niall could blush...

Harry opened the door for Niall. The blonde just smiled at him and punched his shoulder lightly. Harry gave him a cheeky grin before getting into his own seat.

After a few minutes of driving and Niall playing with the radio, trying to find a decent station, he asked Harry again.  "So where are we going?" 

"Some where special." Harry glanced at Niall, trying to keep on his eyes on the road. Niall sighed and rested his head against the window.

Minutes later, they were driving through the woods and Niall began to recognize where they were going. They use to go here when they kids. Use to meet at Harry's house and ride their bikes up here. This was their spot. They use to come here to get away, especially from Niall's parents. Harry stopped the car and flashed over to Niall's side, opening his door.

Niall got out and stared at the abandon house in front of them with awe.

"Haz, we haven't been here in ages." Niall turn towards Harry. But Harry wasn't there. Instead his was at the boot of the car, taking out what seem like a picnic basket.

He walked back over to Niall, offering his arm to him. Niall rolled his eyes but still hooked his arm with Harry. 

"Idiot." 

"Sweets." Harry sent him a wink.

They made their way to the old house. Harry opening the door yet again for Niall, following after him. Picnic basket still in his hand. They made their way through the old dusty living room, or what use to be. They walked through the hallway to get to the stairs. They passed an old antique full length mirror. Niall noticed that when he looked in it all he saw a floating picnic basket. 

He stopped and looked at the mirror and saw nothing. Harry noticed that the Irish vampire wasn't walking with him and turned to see him doing funny faces in the mirror.

"What are you doing, Sweets?" Harry chuckled walking over to him. 

"Nothing, just looking." Niall said still looking at the mirror, there was still nothing there. Harry put the basket down and started making faces too. Niall let out a loud laugh and Harry laughed with him. His laugh with just so contagious. 

"C'mon." Harry picked up the basket and gabbed Niall's hand, leading him up the stairs. They made their way through what use to be the master bedroom. Niall opened the big window that on the other side of the room before stepping out onto the small balcony. There was ladder next to the window and Niall climbed up and onto the flat part of the roof. He looked over the edge.

"Throw it." Niall told Harry. Harry nodded and threw the picnic basket up. Niall caught it and waited for Harry to climb up. 

They moved a little further from the ledge. Harry took out a old fashion red and white checker board pattern blanket, spreading it out. Niall sat down, looking up at the clear sky. Harry pulled out two bloodbags and plopped down next to him. 

"Here. It's a little cold, but still warm." Harry handed Niall a bag. "It's O negative. Your favorite." 

"Thank you, Haz." Niall smiled at him before turning back to the stars. Harry took small sips from his bag, constantly glancing at Niall instead of the stars. 

"Thank you, for bringing me here. I needed this." Niall turned to Harry after a few minutes. He smiled showing his dimples. Niall began to lie down after finishing the bag. Harry doing the same. They continued to stare at the sky.

"Do you ever wonder what you look like?" Niall said suddenly. Harry turned his head to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean have you ever wanted to know what you look like?" Niall was still facing the stars. 

"I'm confused." Harry scooted closer to him.

"Well, for awhile I've always wanted to know what I look like, be able to see the little details, but I never will for obvious reasons." Niall explained, referring to the fact that vampire can't see their reflection. 

Niall feels like saying it out loud made him sound vain, even though he doesn't mean to be. He just wants to know if he was the only one that has ever thought that.

Harry stared at Niall. He knew what Niall meant, he has thought about it himself, but he usually just shrugged away. The tall vampire realized he hasn't talked yet and was still staring at Niall. He could see Niall beginning to frown slightly. 

"You have blonde hair and blue eyes." Harry blurted out, feeling like he was holding his breath. Niall rolled his eyes at the taller bloke.

"I know my parents told me that. What I mean is- never mind." Niall turned back to the stars, sighing. He was staring to regret bringing this up, thinking Harry didn't understand what he meant. "Just forget I said anything." 

"No wait." Harry said quickly. If his dead heart was beating, if would have been going at 50mph because of what he was about to say. Here we go. Word vomit.

"You have blonde hair, not just any blonde, yours is honey colored. When the sun hits, it makes it look like gold, and I just have the urge to run my fingers through them. It just looks so soft." Harry spoke sitting up, making Niall stare up at him. His throat was dry. He felt like suddenly he lost the ability to speak, so he just continued to listen.

"You have beautiful blue eyes. I have counted at least about eight shades of blue in them. I just want to stare at them forever. They're so deep, like the ocean. The way they light up when you're happy or see food. It just does something to me. They have this sparkle to them, every time you laugh. That's why I have made it my mission to make you laugh when ever I could, ever since the first time I saw you laugh when we were kids." Niall sat up this time. He scooted closer to the brunette. He couldn't believe Harry was actually telling him this. His dead heart was swelling, figuratively.

"You have a cute button nose." Harry raised his hand hesitantly, bringing it up to touch Niall's cheek. The blonde subconsciously leaned into the touch of his hand.

"You have adorable little ears." Harry chuckled playing with the smaller boys lobe with his index finger. "You have creamy white skin. I just want to mark you all over. Mark you as mine. You have various little freckles scattered on your neck. I just find them so cute. I want to be able to kiss every single one of them. I want to be able to kiss your body all over. You're just so beautiful."

"You have a beautiful pink lips." He run his thumb gently on Niall's small lips. "I've caught myself staring at them so many times. I've wanted to press my lips against them for so long. Be able to feel the softness of them against mine."

"Then do it." Niall heard his voice crack. His hand were now sweaty and his stomach was doing backflips. He felt light headed. Everything felt like a dream. "Kiss me."

Harry brought his other hand up to cup Niall's cheek. He scooted closer to him. Slowing starting to lean in, starting at the blonde with eyelids half open. He really wanted to do this, he just didn't know if the blonde was sure. There faces were only millimeters apart and Niall couldn't take it any more and closed the gap between them. It took Harry a second to start moving his lips against his. 

The kiss was slow and passionate. Niall brought his hands up to around Harry's neck. He began to play with the nape of his hair, making Harry moan under the kiss. He felt Niall smirk against his lips. He brought his hand down to pull Niall by the hips. Pulling his on laps. Niall gasped as soon as he was straddling the curly headed lad. This time it was Harry's turn to smirk.

They finally broke apart panting. Harry cupped Niall's check again and pecked Niall's lips a few times. Niall giggled eyelids only half open.

"What about me?" Harry suddenly said, caressing the Irish boy's cheek. Gave him a lopsided smile. 

"You're alright." Niall smiled at him in a banter way. Harry gasped, pretending to look offended, making Niall giggle. "Let's see..." Niall's grin grew bigger.

"You have beautiful, soft chocolate curls. So soft..." Niall began to run his small hands through them. Pushing them back as far as the curls can go. 

"You have beautiful deep green eyes. Dark emerald. I just want to stare in them, knowing I get lost in them so easily." Niall rested his forehead against Harry's. 

"You slightly chubby cheeks, that I just find so adorable. When you smile, showing off your deep dimples, it makes your cheekbones stand out more." Niall kissed Harry's dimples. Harry smiled bigger and making his dimples go deeper.

"You have an amazing jawline." Niall began to leave a trail of kisses from Harry's cheek to his jawline. The brunette's breath hitched, suppressing a moan. He held a tight grip on Niall's hips. 

"You have a small mole right below the corner of your mouth." Niall whispered before kissing it. "You have beautiful plum lips. Just so kissable." The blonde pecked Harry's lips a few times. 

"I love you." Harry blurted out. Niall backed his face up from Harry's. He stared at the nervous brunette and Harry was starting to worry, coming up with irrational thoughts. The blonde was still not speaking. "It's okay if you don't feel that way about me. You don't have to say it just be-"

"I love you too." Niall stopped him.

"What?" Harry stared at him. 

"I love you, Haz." 

Harry brought their lips together. Kissing the smaller boy harder than before. This kiss was more needier. It was filled with lust and passion. Harry licked Niall's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which the blonde happily gave him. Their tongues fought, Harry eventually winning when he began run his hands up Niall's shirt. The blonde gasped at this.

"You're so beautiful." Harry spoke against Niall's lips.

The kiss began to get needier. They need more. They needed each other. Niall began to rock his hips against Harry's. The taller vampire moaned, bring Niall closer if possible. His grip on Niall was tighter this time. He then moved his hands to his bum and gave it a little squeeze, making Niall moan as Harry smirked against his lips.

"Harry, I need you. Please." Niall moaned and began running his fingers through Harry's hair, adding more force to their kiss. Harry traced circles on Niall's hips. Just when he was about to pull his jumper off. A phone began to ring.

"Fuck." Niall muttered against Harry's lips before pulling apart. 

"That's mine." He pulled it out as he and Harry tried to catch their breath. "It's my dad." Niall groaned. "I'm in so much trouble." He said choosing to let it go to voicemail. 

"How long do you think he's going to ground you." Harry asked cupping Niall's cheek.

"If I'm lucky, maybe eighty years." He groaned again before pouting. Harry chuckled and kiss Niall's adorable pout. 

"Good thing we live forever then." Harry chuckled throwing his head back slightly. Niall punched him lightly in the chest.

"Idiot." 

"Sweets."

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! Hehehe...
> 
> So I'm kinda new at this. I've wanted to write this for a long time, so I did!
> 
> This is based off a post I found one time. I can't find it now, but if I remember correctly the post was a prompt about two best friend vampire describing each other since they couldn't see their reflection.
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah let me know what you guys think. Let me know if I should write more. Leave kudos or a comment.
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
